Soulmates
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: DISCONTINUED. "But I can't leave you now..." Silver moaned, his heart aching as he looked at his beautiful wife. Blaze squeezed his hand. "You must, Silver... if we were meant to be, as you say... we will be together." Sequel to "Outcasts".
1. The End

Chapter 1: The End

There is nothing quite as beautiful as the union of husband and wife, lying in bed, their bodies embracing each other in love and affection.

Such as it was one starry, calm night inside the royal castle.

Blaze emitted a pleasant moan and pulled her husband closer, cuddling against his silver, velvety fur. Silver was so strong, and yet so tender when he was holding her... it gave her emotions she never knew existed. Blaze was so glad that she had found him… the cat had grown up with the belief that she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life… than Silver came along, and gave her a companion, and more than that. It was only rarely that she let her guard down from her heart and showed her true emotions… it was only in these intimate moments while they were together that she let herself be so vulnerable. She couldn't afford to any other time… obligations and fights took up both of their time. She was Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and he was a castle guard. But at the end of the day, when the stars replaced the bright sun… the two came together, nursed their hurts, shared and expressed their love, and became one.

Silver ran his hand over his wife's back, feeling the soft fur under his gentle fingers. He traced the curves on her body, tenderly feeling every inch of her. Blaze was beautiful… and she was infinitely more than he ever thought would be his. A man like him, ending up with a woman like Blaze? The lovely princess, the tough guardian of the precious Sol Emeralds? It seemed impossible… and yet, here was Blaze… her lilac eyelids slowly opening, revealing those lovely golden eyes that looked at him with such love and tenderness. She loved him… she really did. She really belonged to Silver… oh, it was almost too good to be true for the hedgehog.

He had come to the castle as a simple recruit in the war against Eggman Nega about two years ago, and was subsequently promoted to be a castle guard. He met Blaze, a princess, during that time, and instantly felt an attraction to her. Through many a secret meeting, on nights similar to the one tonight, the two had become the best of friends. Feelings grew through time and conversation, and long story short, the two became betrothed and now… were married.

But while each of the couple were happy to be together… they still had anything but an easy life. Since the marriage was inter-species, it was heavily frowned upon, and with Blaze being of royal blood and Silver being a mere castle guard, it was very unorthodox. Only a few inhabitants of the castle even acknowledged their union as legitimate; luckily, Blaze's father, King Lance, was one of them. Unfortunately, Lance grew weaker by the day and would soon be replaced by his son-in-law Mercury, who made no question as to his displeasure over their union. There was little chance that Mercury would force a divorce between the two, but he could still make their lives miserable if he so chose.

But for now… while they still could… the couple cherished every moment that they could spend together and fully enjoyed their love. For who knew how long it would last…

A sudden rapping on the door filled both bodies with adrenaline, and Silver rose from the bed, his eyes trained on the door and his guard instinct kicking n. Who would come at this time of night? There must be some sort of attack…

"Princess Blaze?" a guard's timid voice called in.

"What is it?" Blaze asked, slowly sliding her slim, athletic figure from under the warm sheets. She shivered as she made her way to her bureau to slip on a tunic.

The guard hesitated before saying, "It's your father… he's asking for his daughters."

Blaze heard Silver inhale quickly, and she glanced at him, her face set like flint. So… it was finally time. She knew her father was on his last days, and she'd been mentally preparing herself for his death. The cat took a deep breath, preparing herself to watch her father die… but was soon warmly embraced by Silver.

She closed her eyes and took all of the strength and comfort that his arms provided. She couldn't even admit to herself how much she needed Silver to help keep her strong. Her heart was strong and hardened over years of fighting and neglect and rejection… but Silver held the one key that could unlock her emotions. She needed him … maybe not as much as he depended on her… but she still needed the sterling hedgehog with his strong arms around her.

"Thank you…" Blaze whispered as Silver gave her a gentle squeeze and then released her. He was learning how long to hold her and when to let go. Blaze didn't like or need much affection, though she was always touched when Silver gave her some.

"You're welcome… let's go see Lance."

The two left their bedchambers and entered the wide hallway, making a beeline for King Lance's room. Upon entering , they noticed how unusually crowded the large room was. Already present were Blaze's sisters Coral and Crystal, the former with her husband Mercury, as well as the high priest, present to perform last rites. Crystal, the youngest, was distraught with tears running down her face as she buried her head against Coral. Mercury stood apart, pensively eyeing the couple that just entered.

Silence dominated the room, save for Crystal's muffled sobs, until the priest quietly told the large, supine cat that Blaze and Silver had arrived.

The royal purple King looked at the couple and the other present, and released a large sigh. His eyes were heavy with lack of sleep and age, though still full of pride at the remainder of his family. This was who he would pass the torch to… and he couldn't be more proud. It felt right to finally pass his blessing down to the young people in the room with him.

"Dear children," he began, and Crystal finally stopped crying to look at her father. "I am not long for this world anymore. I have lived a full, long life… I have done many things. I have won battles, lost battles… I have raised three beautiful daughters… and I have made mistakes. But by His grace, Sol will welcome me to his kingdom… and I will get to see Jade again…" he said, a faint smile crossing his whiskers at the thought of his late wife. "And now… I will leave you all, my dear children, with my blessings for your lives ahead of you." He paused and fixed his eyes on his youngest. "My daughter, Crystal."

The young cat ran to her father's side, her deep blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Father," she whispered and placed her small hand on top of his large paw.

"Crystal… you've been such a joy to me since you were just a young kitten. You've grown up to be a beautiful young girl, always happy and joyful and laughing. You truly are a light in this dark world. My only regret is that I never got to select a husband to take care of you. But I trust that you will find one in due time. I leave you with my blessing of joy."

Crystal nodded softly, and though it wasn't decorum, she hugged her father across his chest, sobbed a few times as he rubbed her back, and then got up and shuffled back to her big sister.

"Silver, my son," Lance's deep voice spoke next.

The hedgehog blushed when all eyes turned to him, but stepped forward to stand next to the King, despite the subtle sneer from Mercury.

"My son… you have served this castle and our family as Junior Captain of the Guard for nearly two years. You have honored and defended me, and I am proud to have you as my daughter's husband."

Flattered, Silver responded, "I'll always be grateful for everything you've done for me, Your Majesty."

Lance nodded and smiled. "I leave you with my blessing of loyalty, Silver."

Silver nodded in response, bowed, and then returned to his place next to Blaze.

"My daughter Blaze…"

The lavender cat stepped forward. Her face held a solemn expression save a gentle, accepting smile on her lips. She approached Lance's bedside, basking in the love shining in her father's eyes.

"Father…" she said with reverence as he took her hands.

"Blaze, you truly have been my pride. You have never disappointed me.. always honored me…You have done your duty as a guardian well, protecting our land and the precious Sol Emeralds. I am sure that you are following the path that Sol has planned for you. Guard the Emeralds well, my daughter."

"I will, Father, I promise you," Blaze promised.

"I leave you with my blessing of… courage."

The cat nodded. "Thank you, Father…" she walked back to Silver, knowing she'd save her words for the funeral.

"My daughter Coral…"

The cat stepped forward gracefully, as if ready to accept what this meant.

"You are to be our next queen, Coral. It's a big responsibility, but I know that you can handle it. Since you were younger, you've always had this desire inside of you… to be a ruler. I believe Sol has given you this desire, and he has also given you the ability. I ask that you help Mercury to be King, and to love and serve your subjects."

"I will, Father… thank you…" Coral promised.

"Then, my daughter, I leave you with my blessing of wisdom…"

She nodded and reluctantly left his side, her own eyes stinging with tears at seeing her father's life fading. Coral was ashamed to admit she had almost looked forward to Lance dying, because it meant she'd inherit half of the crown… but now she almost felt guilty for those thoughts, and only wanted him to cling to life…

"My son, Mercury…"

The burnt-orange cat stepped forward, a model of calm and solemnity. "King Lance."

"You are the next King, my son."

Immediately, Lance broke into a violent coughing fit. The priest made his way to the other end of the bed, ready to tend to the King, but he quickly waved him off, as if he realized that time was running out quickly. Steadying himself and his breathing, Lance turned back to the next King.

"My son, it's time for me to leave this kingdom in your hands… Sol will guide you… promise me that you will follow him…"

Lance let out another coughing fit, and Mercury nodded quickly. "I will."

"Then… I leave you… with my blessing… of justice…"

His last words spoken, the King settled back onto his bed, his eyes closing. Crystal and Coral both cried out as the priest hovered above the King's body, speaking the ritual words.

Blaze exhaled and turned away, only to find Silver's embrace waiting for her. She would miss her father… he was one of her best friends and advocates. He had been a great king… and she knew that Mercury could not hold a candle to him.

"He's gone…" Silver whispered to Blaze, feeling an ache in his heart. Since he'd left his own family after being recruited to the army, Lance was a surrogate father to him… he'd even called Silver his own son. And now… a wave of grief rushed over Silver's body as he turned to look at the King's lifeless body. The hedgehog knew death and grief… but not over someone as close as Lance… and now there was one less good man roaming this earth.

Blaze nestled in his arms, and Silver was reminded… that he still had her. As long as he had Blaze, he'd be okay…

_But how long will I have her for?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he caught Mercury's disapproving glare from the corner of his eye.

Sighing at the thought, he pulled his wife closer. If they were meant to be… if Sol had put them together… if they truly were soulmates as he believed… than nothing could tear them apart…

And as Lance's ghost left his body, the remaining members of the royal family regarded each other, each cognizant that this, if anything… was the end of an era.


	2. Decree

Chapter 2: Decree

"I can't believe this."

Blaze turned to her husband's frustrated face, sympathetic. "You had to have seen this coming, Silver. You know Mercury has never been fond of you."

The hedgehog grunted. "Of course I know _that_… but I didn't think he'd be so low as to not even allow a captain of the castle guard to attend his First Council as the new King. How am I supposed to enforce laws I don't know about?"

"Gardon and I will fill you in," Blaze reasoned.

"I know, but it's the principle of the thing…" he eyed her for a minute. "Of course _you're_ invited… Mercury's always seemed to like you."

Blaze looked down at her claws in thought before responding, "It's true that we were betrothed for a short time… but I don't believe he ever had feelings for me, even then. And why would he now? He has a beautiful wife in my sister and any concubine that he could want."

"Concubine?" Silver echoed loudly, but his ears flattened when Blaze gave him a stern look telling him to quiet down. "Sorry…" he continued more quietly. "But… you don't really think he'd take concubines when he's already married?"

The princess smiled a bit at his naivety. "He's the King… who will stop him?"

"True, but still…" Silver admitted, but had to think about the concept of concubines for a moment. It made him trust Mercury even less. "That really doesn't make me feel any better…"

"Don't worry, Silver," Blaze reassured him with a smile. "I'm your wife… and you know that I love you. I won't leave you for anything… especially not Mercury."

He nodded, "Thanks, Blaze…."

They'd come to the door that headed the meeting room, and the couple stopped walking. Silver leaned down to kiss her hand before releasing it.

"Always the gentleman," she said with a sly smile.

"Well, you are a princess…" he said, returning her smile.

"I'll fill you in," the cat promised him, and slipped into the room.

The main feature of the council hall was a long mahogany table that held at least 200 persons. One side of the room was elevated into a small stage, holding a regal velvet lined chair. It wasn't the throne proper, but still was where the King sat. This room was more of a functional throne room, where the King held meetings with advisors and any foreign diplomats or hosted lavish parties.

And also, as tradition held, the new King made a speech outlining and decreeing any new laws he wanted to implement right away. This always happened 3 days after the late King's funeral, to give proper respect and grief to the old King before embracing the new one.

Blaze recalled the funeral of her father as she took her place sitting between the religious clergy members and the military generals and captains. Across from her sat all the council advisers that were in charge of different ministries and departments of the government. She couldn't help but notice, though, how most of the room was separated by race: the government officials were, with very few exceptions, all cats. The religious members were almost all sheep. The scientists were more or less all foxes. The military corner, however, was the most diverse: the koalas that mostly headed the castle guard, as well as hedgehogs, echidnas, raccoons, wolverines…

But besides the incidental segregation based on race, she noticed one other thing: practically every one else in the room was male. There were a few female soldiers, but the other groups were exclusively male. Blaze was used to walking into a sea of male faces, and knew that being a female Guardian of the Sol Emeralds was unheard of. She felt at ease with men well enough… she knew she could handle herself in a fight or with a test of the wits. But she still couldn't shake those looks of disdain or, at best, grudging respect. They only liked her because they knew they needed her. The Sol Emeralds were a mysterious, powerful set of stones, and only she could control them and prevent them from creating chaos.

Though most of the inhabitants of the room either disregarded her or made a face, she did feel one pair of icy blue eyes on her, that she knew without having to look that they held only admiration.

They were the eyes belonging to the King.

Despite her earlier reassurance to Silver, Blaze figured that Mercury fancied her in some way. She wasn't sure why, for the reasons that she'd told Silver… but she still always felt his eyes on her, almost as if she was the one who'd gotten away from him. She was no fool… some men wanted only what they couldn't have. And Mercury could have just about anything else at the snap of his fingers.

She shifted in her seat, just ready for this whole traditional ceremony to be over. She'd never attended one before, of course, as her father had her after he'd become King. But she hoped it wouldn't last more than an hour. _Hoped. _

Blaze waited for a few more minutes, staying silent amidst the loud cacophony of chatter from the other members, before Mercury finally stood up from his chair. An instant hush fell over the group, and chairs were pushed back so that everyone else could stand in respect. Mercury regarded his subjects, nodded, and sat back down, followed by everyone else.

"Thank you, thank you everyone for being here today. I come to you as your New King, appointed by Sol Himself. If any of you would doubt my claim to the throne, I will reassure you of my legitimacy. I not only married the next heir, the lovely Princess Coral, but I am also the son of a Duke."

Blaze stifled a sigh and the urge to lean back in her chair. This, indeed, would be a long speech. She half-heartedly listened to the cat's tirade about his values and ideals for the kingdom... but her ears perked up when he mentioned that he had a few new laws he wanted to implement right away. As Mercury paused and the scribes got their pens ready to record his words, the whole room seemed to lean forward.

"As I have said," Mercury continued, "I am concerned deeply that this kingdom has lost roots with the values and customs of old. I believe that Sol has given us his laws, and we are his people and should follow them without question. It is written in the old scrolls that Sol has made all of our different races and kinds separately, for a different purpose. None are greater or lesser than the other... we all depend on each other to live and have harmony. However, the species were never meant to mix, as is becoming more and more popular throughout our kingdom. This type of union creates offspring hybrids, and thereby confuses our children and warps the perfect forms that Sol has created."

Mentally connecting the dots, Blaze's heartbeat picked up speed.

"And so I'd like to decree this new law before all of you today." The scribes that weren't shocked held their pens at ready. "Let it be known that all marriage between any two persons of different species is prohibited. Any and all sexual and romantic contact between two persons of different species is prohibited. Any 'marriage' ceremonies conducted in the past that bound two persons of different species are hereby made null and void."

Silence but the sounds of ink scratching against paper.

"The Royal Council and I will work out the details of the punishments, and I will announce it shortly. Also, I hereby decree that any hybrids alive today will be allowed to live, but not to marry or reproduce."

There were a few indignant gasps, coming from the military corner which housed two prominent hybrids.

Mercury gave a stern look in that corner, then turned his attention to the religious section. "Clergy members, you are hereby prohibited from conducting marriage ceremonies for interspecies marriages. There will a set of punishments for this offense as well."

By this time, Blaze was staring deep into space, fighting the growing 'null and void' in her own heart. She couldn't believe that with a few words, Mercury had taken away Silver from her. He was her husband, her love, her other half, her soulmate... and yet, he was no longer hers. Just like that he was taken from her. And she was powerless to change anything. As King, Mercury's word was law. And it wasn't only her marriage that'd just been canceled... it was ALL interspecies marriages.

_He's certainly not looking to make friends, is he? _She thought bitterly._ Maybe he's pleased some of the ultra-conservatives, but certainly not most of the citizens..._

Mercury continued his speech, attempting to justify his hatred of hybrids and prejudice against other species by warping religious texts, but Blaze couldn't bring herself to listen. She couldn't even listen to his plans about the war...her mind just kept spinning, realizing and letting it sink in... that she was alone again.

Alone.

She could not be with Silver anymore. All contact was prohibited. Even if they were seen walking together, it would arouse suspicion. They could go back to sneaking around like they did in the old days, but... was that really feasible now that the guards would be on the lookout for that... and now that the penalty was likely to be imprisonment or even death?

She sighed as she realized that Silver himself would be one of the ones enforcing this heartbreaking rule, separating couples... she couldn't picture her Silver going around hunting down couples and hybrids... oh... just telling him this would break his heart...

Blaze could picture him now, his golden eyes falling to the ground and filling with tears, his disbelief, his clinging to her... oh... it wasn't fair. This law... was pure cruelty.

The cat was honestly more worried about Silver's response to all of this than herself. She was used to being alone and could manage it well enough. It was all that she'd known before meeting Silver anyway. But the hedgehog... while being brave and strong... had a weak heart. And he was so emotionally dependent on her, that this was likely to suck all the life out of him. She was worried about him even now, the poor hedgehog... oh... to tell him that they couldn't be together anymore... it was going to break him.

Finally, by some miracle, the meeting ended, and Blaze rose to her feet and headed out the door. She had to find Silver and break the news to him before the guards decided they'd start enforcing this new law. She was rehearsing her speech to him, ready to break his heart.

Silver was waiting right outside the door, but she could barely bring herself to look at him.

"Blaze, what is it?" he asked, confused at her downturned face.

She looked at him just a moment, but the amount of sorrow in her gold eyes took him back. Blaze quickly took his hand. "Come with me," she whispered, and started pulling him down the hall.

"Blaze?" he asked, confused, as he followed her down the hallway.

The cat didn't answer, and instead was mentally using the map in her mind to find a place in the castle where they could have privacy for a few moments. Once they arrived at the nook, Blaze turned to face her bewildered looking best friend.

"What is it... what happened?"

"Silver..." she began, and searched his eyes, already missing his touch, his fur, his lovely eyes, his strength, his embrace... his love. Oh, how she'd miss him... "Silver... Mercury has outlawed all interspecies marriages. Both past and future."

He blinked. "What? Now? Already?"

Blaze nodded solemnly.

"But... but... he can't do that..."

"He has... and he's... made all contact between two species illegal."

Silver's eyes flew open. "But... but..." He trailed off, letting the implications sink into his mind. He... couldn't have Blaze anymore? Their marriage was canceled? It just... couldn't be. She couldn't just be taken from him by one man's decision. "No... that... can't... I..."

"Yes, Silver. I'm sorry... but this relationship is now illegal... we can't be together anymore."She took a step away from him, hoping to do this as painlessly as possible. "I'm sorry, Silver..."

"NO!" he shouted. "NO! Blaze, please... "

"Silver, there's nothing we can do," she spoke gently, unemotionally, though internally her heart was stinging in pain.

"But I can't lose you! Please, Blaze!" he begged, grabbing onto her hand and sinking to his knees. "Please, don't leave me! Please..." Silver had to stop, as a sob had choked him up.

"I'm so sorry, Silver... I loved you... you were my everything..." she pulled her hand from him and turned her back, her heart being drained of all of it's joy and pleasure and replaced with sorrow and loss. "But... it's time to say goodbye."

The hedgehog continued sobbing on his knees. "No, no, no, no... Blaze, please... don't leave me. I'll do anything, anything... there's gotta be something we can do... I can't lose you... I just can't... I'll do anything... please... I don't care if I get caught with you, I just wanna be with you... please stay..."

His naivety was so touching... but she spun around, wanting to make sure he grasped the gravity. "Silver, do you _want_ to go to prison?"

He looked down at his boots before sniffing and responding in a mutter, "It would be worse than prison for me to live without you..."

He looked back up at his wife (as he still considered her that, no matter what), and said, "We could run away, to another kingdom."

Blaze thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No... it's not feasible. Our places are here. We'd be even more of outcasts among the birds, reptiles, or insects. Besides..." she pulled out one of her Sol Emeralds. "My duty is here." She pointed to his guard uniform. "And so is yours. And we must follow the laws."

She said it so coldly, so unemotionally... that it tore at Silver's heart. Why would she not fight with him and for him? Had she just given up just like that? Sure, she always accepted things as they were... but how could her feeling evaporate in just a few hours? Was her love only... because this was the only way she got out of being Queen? Was she only with him for her duty...?

"Blaze... do you still love me...?" he asked, his voice gentle.

The cat's heart tore at this, and she looked down. "I shouldn't... it is now illegal for us to be together... and so I should just... let the feelings go... and be alone again..."

"But... do you love me, still? Do you still want to be with me?"

He was being so vulnerable that it really hurt to watch him. Blaze looked deep into the eyes of the man she'd loved for such a long time. How could she not love him... why would he even wonder? After all they'd been through... could he just not see that this was a hopeless cause? But still... as hopeless as it was... he still had hope. Of course he did... Silver was an idealist to the core. And he never gave up. That... was why... she loved him. And she couldn't lose him... he was the only one who had given her any hope at all of being happy...And what else did she have to live for? The Emeralds, sure... but what were they to her if her heart turned to stone and she grew to hate the world she protected? She needed Silver...

She couldn't give up on him either.

"Silver..." she spoke his name so tenderly that the hedgehog didn't need any other words. But he still received, "I love you..."

He gently took her hands, though his own were trembling. "I love you, too, Blaze..."

The couple locked eyes for a moment, both mirroring sorrow.

"We'll figure something out... there's gotta be a way we can meet and plan without being caught," he thought for a minute, wiping at his wet eyes. "How about... our old spot."

"The castle wall?" Blaze asked with a raised brow.

Silver nodded, clinging to this hope. "Yes. We'll meet at the castle wall tonight. Be... prepared to lose a lot of sleep again, like the old days."

Blaze hinted at a smile, but remained overall serious. "It won't be easy to do this, Silver. And if we get caught... you know that _you'll_ be the one punished."

He nodded again. "I understand. But I know the guard patrols..." he sighed heavily. "We'll work this out. We're used to being outcasts and sneaking around. We have to get through this... I can't lose you, Blaze..." his gaze grew vulnerable again. "You're all I have..."

The cat finally gave him a real, rare smile, and squeezed his hand. "So are you..."

"And if we really are soulmates, and meant to be... we'll make it through this."

Blaze nodded, and as the couple released hands and parted ways to kill suspicion, she couldn't help but think that his soulmates theory was about to be heavily tested.


	3. Night Duty

Chapter 3: Night Duty

Dark and stormy nights meant two things to Silver when he was assigned to work: it would either be a very active night, as citizens assumed the rain would shroud their misdeeds, or it would be a quiet, boring time consisting of listening to the rain fall. He'd had more planned for this evening than this… but unfortunately, he was stuck in his uniform. He certainly didn't have the thrill in his heart he'd expected to have at the thought of meeting up with Blaze.

As he made his way back to their old meeting spot, Silver didn't have to sneak around at all. As a junior captain, he was ranked right below Gardon himself. Once he was old enough and had served the castle for 5 years, he'd be promoted. But for now, he was very well respected by the guards and military. Everyone knew that he was married to Blaze, but he didn't get nearly as much prejudice as she did from all the snobby cats. The other guards and soldiers didn't care about class or breeding, just about what you've done and how well you could fight. And Silver had proven himself many times.

Silver tried not to slip on the wet stones as he came to the old spot where he and Blaze had met on so many nights when their relationship had still been a secret to everyone. It was just a break in the wall that wasn't patrolled because it was right between two tall towers. Silver had been on top of both of them, just to confirm how hidden this spot was from easy view. The hedgehog couldn't help but reminisce back to the early days of his relationship as he looked over the familiar stones… this is where it'd all began. This is where he'd first talked to Blaze, her attractive, small form nestled in between the stones. And this is where they'd spent so many nights together, shrouded in darkness as they revealed their hearts and dreams to each other…

Since it was raining tonight, they would have to stay close to the tower, underneath where it jutted out to create a dry area. He smiled at little as he saw how small the area was; it meant they'd have to get nice and cozy if they wanted to chat and… do other things. Which he wouldn't mind a bit… he was getting tired of sleeping alone and how empty his bed felt without Blaze in it…

And yet, tonight, he couldn't have her…. It was too risky when he might be called away at any moment.

"Silver…"

The hedgehog heard his name whispered so softly, it made all of his fur stand on end. He would know that voice anywhere… but still. It hurt to know that she was close and yet be unable to really have her… it was torture…

"Blaze," he responded, failing to mask his pain as he turned to behold her.

Oh, even coming through the rain, she looked so beautiful… she always looked beautiful for him, and only for him. During the day she donned unflattering tunics, but at night… she wore silky, lacy nightgowns…. Like the one clinging to her figure tonight. His eyes couldn't help but trace her subtle curves, though it hurt him to know he couldn't touch and trace them out…..

"What is it?" Blaze asked, able to see that something was bothering him as she stepped into the small dry spot under the turret. After all, he wasn't at the castle wall like he said he'd be last night… and it was simply unheard of for Silver to break a promise.

His golden eyes dropped to the ground. "I've been given permanent night duty," he explained. "And yesterday, we had that scuffle and I couldn't get to meet with you."

Blaze's heart sank as she realized what that meant… there was no way they could meet in daylight, it was simply too risky… and so they'd have to wait until he had a night off. Which would be about one day a week.

"In fact, I've been made the head supervisor of the night shift. Gardon said it was for my own good."

Blaze nodded, the darkness hiding her blank expression. "It was smart of him to do that…"

"Yes… he knows that I would do anything to have you again."

"You would." Blaze agreed, without question.

"And you?" Silver asked, his heart vulnerable again.

"I would, Silver. But I just don't see much hope of anything changing. Mercury is stubborn and prideful, and he's the on in control now."

Silver took a step forward and gingerly held her hands. "We have to keep hoping… that we'll figure something out. I've already made plans of how we can run away and where we can go…."

Blaze sighed. "Silver... it simply won't work. We can't run away."

"I just don't understand why you want to stay here," he said, frustrated. "I know, I know about our duties... but can't you just take the Sol Emeralds with you?"

She looked down. "It's not that simple..."

"Don't tell me I'm being naive," he said, his brow furrowing... but the more he studied her face, the more his heart and countenance softened. "I'm sorry, Blaze... this is just... not easy."

"It never was..."

"No... but we've made it through this far, haven't we?"

She nodded and smiled a bit before letting herself sink into his arms. He held her close to his warm and strong body. Oh, she'd forgotten how good it felt to be held by him... how his hands caressed her back, how his arms held her so protectively... how his lips pressed onto her cheek, and headed down towards her neck, leaving gentle pecks... how his chest felt so strong against her softer body... she clutched him tighter

"Silver."

The two broke apart immediately, Silver's fur standing on end for the second time, but this time for a much less pleasant reason.

"Gardon," he breathed, guilt flooding his heart and flushing his face.

The koala regarded them with stern eyes. "Silver, Blaze… I'm not surprised to find both of you out here tonight. Together."

The couple remained silent and ready to run if necessary.

"There was a reason I gave you night duty, Silver. So this wouldn't happen. But I'm not a bit surprised that you're defying orders." He paused and surveyed both of them. Gardon wasn't an idiot; he knew that he was no match for the two of them. But he still kept a hand on the hilt of his sword. "So that's why I stayed up tonight to find you two before anyone else could. This is for your own good… I don't want to see my best man go to jail on me. Again."

Silver nodded and swallowed, pushing away that awful memory.

"I will let you two go for now… but not all the captains will be as lenient."

"Thank you," Silver breathed. "And I understand, sir… you won't find us together again. But… Gardon… are you really for this law…?"

A bit of sadness appeared on the koala's face, as he went from duty mode to friend mode. He paused for a moment, considering something in his head. "My wife is a koala as well... but my son… he's been seeing someone… a cat." Gardon turned to Blaze, as did Silver.

A glimmer of hope spread through Silver's heart. "So you're against this law, too?"

Gardon snapped out of it. "I enforce laws, not oppose them. And so do you." He turned to Blaze. "And now, if you'll excuse us, Your Highness…"

"Absolutely," Blaze said. She sent a heartfelt look at Silver before going back to her quarters. "Goodnight…"

The hedgehog watched her disappear in longing before turning back to his boss. "Gardon… I know this is for my own good…. But this law isn't right. It's simply cruel."

The koala gave him an even sterner look. "Silver, you could be –"

"I know," he hastily interrupted, annoyed at the thought. "But… I'm speaking to you as… your assistant. How can I enforce laws that I don't agree with? How can I arrest a couple just because they love each other?"

Gardon crossed his arms. "You have to separate your personal life and beliefs from your job."

"But I can't do that… the whole reason I like being a guard is that I can execute justice. I can do what I feel is right. That has such meaning to me… but when I'm forced to do things I don't agree with… it's no longer meaningful to me. In fact, it's offensive. I just can't violate what I think is right."

Gardon placed a hand on Silver's shoulder. "I understand, son. But either you accept this… or you and Blaze will have to leave this kingdom."

He sighed. "That's what I want to do… but she won't. Says our duty is here. I just don't understand why she still wants to stay."

"She was born and raised here… the castle is her home. And she has a duty."

Silver sighed and muttered, "Sometimes I wonder if she cares more about those Emeralds than me…"

Gardon eyed him with pity and sympathy. "I'm sorry, Silver. I really am. And I don't like this law either... but I don't have any choice but to enforce it. And if you want to be a Captain still... you'll have to enforce it as well. Good night, Silver."

"Goodnight, Gardon..." he whispered as the koala left him, feeling more distraught and disappointed.

~~()~~

Walking in to her lavish royal chambers, Coral sighed and headed towards her dressing bureau. It had been a long, exhausting day. As was traditional, Coral was allowed to be a judge over domestic disputes. That was her main and only duty as Queen. And thanks to the new law that her husband had just passed, there had been so many cases about inter-species betrothals and prenuptials, arguments and settlements... she was just ready to take off this overly large gown and just rest for the remainder of the night... and see her husband, of course.

Soon after Coral had entered, in came her servant to help her undress; she was a tall woman named Lacey. She had dark red fur, the lovely,graceful features of a cat, and the strong features of a fox. The woman had become close to Coral the past few years ever since she'd been assigned to her when Coral and Mercury had been wed.

As the servant untied her dress and corset, Coral decided to strike up a conversation. She'd been feeling lonely lately, since Mercury was coming to their room later and later each night.

"Lacey, what do you think of the new law, since you are a hybrid?"

She dipped her head. "My lady, I'm not at liberty…"

"I know," Coral said and bit her lip. "I know Mercury has never liked hybrids, or any other species besides cats for that matter. He's a pure blooded cat, that's for sure. But I still don't see why he would do this now… so many are angry at him."

"And you?" Lacey asked, combing through her fur.

"This law doesn't affect me," she said honestly. "I'm more concerned about my role as domestic judge."

"You'll have less cases to try, with less families…" Lacey said, trying to remain neutral.

"But more unhappiness."

The servant nodded.

"Lacey…." Coral began but hesitated. By law, servants could not have children, as they were to care for others and not have to worry about their own offspring. But they were allowed to get married. "Were you seeing anyone?"

The woman's eyes grew pensive. "No, my lady." She finished brushing Coral's long, soft fur and attended to removing her makeup.

Coral waited patiently as the servant got her ready for the night. She was used to being pampered this much, though her life had only gotten more luxurious as Queen. And she couldn't complain, as this life was all she'd ever dreamed of, going back to when she was a young kitten. Lavish parties, luscious meals, servants waiting on her hand and foot... this was truly the good life.

But as happy as Coral was with the quality of her life, she still felt something was missing, and that was her heart. It wasn't that Mercury was cruel to her, but… she just didn't love him. She never did love him; they'd been put together mostly by chance and circumstances… and she was nearly positive that Mercury didn't love her, either. He was only with her to get claim to the throne. He'd been betrothed to Blaze before the cat had given up her birthright to become guardian instead, and it seemed like he'd be just as happy with the lavender cat as with her. Love was clearly missing from Coral's life.

But she'd gotten over Mercury. She hadn't married him for love… she'd only wanted to be queen, just as he only wanted to be king. It was a marriage of outside benefits and convenience for both of them. They only shared one desire: to be monarchs. But Coral didn't mind – being queen certainly had it's perks.

Then again... it had it's downsides, she was realizing. One being, she couldn't flirt with the young men anymore. She'd loved the social parties as a young kitten mostly because of the boys. She could flirt and tease with all of them there and have a good time; she was considered a good catch back then. But now, they were all too respectful of her, and none of them would dare make an advance on the Queen.

And then there was the Blaze situation. It would be slightly inaccurate to say that Coral was jealous of her older sister. She'd always coveted Blaze's birthright, but since she'd given it up to her… what else was there to envy? Sure, everyone knew Blaze was the Guardian… but that wasn't exactly a job description that appealed to Coral. No, it was more like her own intuition was bothering her… She'd seen her husband make eyes at the lavender cat many times. And she had a sneaking suspicion that it was why he had decreed this law in the first place.

And, if that weren't enough to gripe about... Mercury was coming into their chambers later and later each night... meaning she was usually left all alone in a cold, empty bed, hugging her pillow to her face for comfort. She understood that he was busy with all his new duties as king... but he didn't even give her much comfort or contact when they were finally together. She thought being queen was enough to satisfy her… But it was just emptying her heart and soul of joy. It was all empty… All the parties and pretty dresses… what did they all mean if no one could truly appreciate her and love her? She needed a true companion, someone whom she could really share her life with. She needed... a soulmate.

_Is this why Blaze didn't want to be Queen? Am I really just a figurehead after all? Is Mercury… using me…? Will I ever be truly happy with this life and relationship?  
><em>

Coral turned onto her other side, her heart hurting as she realized she had the huge, extravagant bed... all to herself.


	4. Regrets

Chapter 4: Regrets

He hadn't really wanted all of this. He never even asked for it.

Mercury rubbed his temples as he finally entered his chambers and flung down on his bed.

Listening to that two-tailed fox (who could be a hybrid for all he knew because of that odd mutation…) go on and on about how long it would be until hybrids would be fully purged from the bloodlines had given him a headache. It wasn't likely to be for another 5 generations, at least, and that was only if the laws were strictly enforced. Which wasn't likely, as he was constantly being reminded, that his new law was deeply unpopular, and even some guards weren't arresting offenders as they should be. This meant they'd have to recruit more guards… or just have the captains be stricter and start making examples out of people. He told Gardon that it was his job to figure out a way to get his guards to listen and actually do their job.

And he wasn't even going to try and think about how his kingdom was getting more and more threats from Eggman Nega and they'd have to put together an army to try and fight him sooner or later… more than likely sooner.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, just trying to stop his mind from churning. It was never supposed to happen this way.

Truth was, he never wanted to be king. It hadn't been a dream and a wish of his from a young age… he never really felt that he was born to be king. And lately, he'd wondered if he was really up to the task... especially with his emotions in a tizzy like they were now. The only reason he'd studied and tried so hard in order to be considered as the next suitor to become king was for one reason:

Blaze.

No more, no less. Being King was the only way he would ever hoped to get paired with her… since she had been next in line to the crown at the time.

He'd admired the lavender cat from afar as they both grew up together….loving her independent spirit and strength. He loved her mysteriousness and introversion… as well as her lovely face and golden eyes. There was something about her that stood out from all the other girls… she was different, and she was directly blessed by Sol himself. Mercury had been head over heels with a silly crush for some time, hoping and working his tail off so that he would be considered as the best candidate for Next King. Luckily, he'd been selected as the best suitor… and he'd finally won his prize… Blaze herself. They were to become betrothed, and married within 6 months.

Mercury couldn't wait to be there when she was told, and to finally behold his girl…. But had only heard her rejecting words: "I will never love you!" screamed in his face. It had torn his heart to pieces…. And he knew from then on, that her heart belonged to another man, and he was devastated. The cat spent the next day sullen in his room… but only on the inside… he would never reveal to anyone just how much he loved and wanted Blaze. He only knew that he had to have her… at any cost. It was then that he realized he truly loved her.

And when Mercury had heard that she'd been raped by a guard…. It had been more than he could take. He would have killed who'd ever done in it right then with his bare hands…. That's how enraged he was. He would let no one lay a hand on his bride… and anyone who would dare rape Blaze deserved nothing less than death.

It was in these circumstances he'd met Silver.. .and instantly hated him for the reputation that preceded him. Apparently, he was the one who raped Blaze and was somehow rewarded for that fact by becoming betrothed to her…. He had been the one to unfairly take Blaze from him.

Mercury was a bit ashamed of how he'd acted back then…. Jealous and immature, he would admit that to himself, at least. And the envy still bubbled up in his heart every time he saw Silver… knowing he'd worked so hard to have Blaze, only to find that she loved another man. A hedgehog, at that.

Now, Mercury didn't hate other species, contrary to popular belief. He simply thought that Sol had created each for their own purpose, according to their own kind. It had been that way from the beginning… and society had always been orderly for that reason, each being fitting perfectly into their role. Why should one born and created to be a baker insist on being a carpenter? It didn't make any sense to him.

And hybrids…. Hybrids didn't fit his neat little scheme of how things should work. He didn't hate them… they just bothered him. And as King, he felt that Sol wanted him to restore this order throughout the kingdom. It was a strong belief that he had… that things had reason and order to them. Everything happened for a reason…. Sol didn't let anyting happen against his will, that didn't fit into his grander purpose… and yet, of course, as the story went, his creation could ruin his plans and create the havoc and chaos that were all too present in this world.

Mercury felt that he was just trying to restore order by: 1) doing away with hybrids. And 2) making Blaze Queen…. After all, it was her birthright, and he loved her for some reason, right? Why would Sol give him these feelings if not for a greater purpose?

His eyes drifted to a orangish-pink hair on the bed, and felt a stab of guilt.

Coral.

They had been put together merely by accident… and so he felt bad for the girl. He truly did… but his feelings didn't go beyond sympathy. He couldn't love Coral… for she was no Blaze. She was too frilly, too girly, too lazy, too flighty for him. He wanted a strong Queen by his side… and Blaze would have fit that bill. And she had, back in his dreams from boyhood… he'd imagined many times himself and Blaze on the thrones, executing justice and ruling under Sol… and loving each other every night.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to have her look at him and smile…. Look at him and love him… look at him and realize all he'd done for her… He'd give up his crown in an instant for one night with Blaze.

But no, he was stuck in this odd situation now. He was trying to make plans to get Silver out of the picture and to undo his mistaken betrothal to Coral… so that somehow, he and Blaze could start over and she would fall in love with him. That's all he cared about right now. He sometimes felt his life was slipping out of control, possessed by this need to have her… that he was acting desperately… that he was too needy and not a true man.

Or that even that Sol didn't want him to chase after another man's wife… sometimes those doubts haunted him and left him sleepless. His feelings had overtaken him… and he felt pathetic most days, like he was just a lovesick teenager who couldn't let go of the past and boyhood dreams.

But what could he do? Even now, years later, he still had these feeling for Blaze… and they consumed him. He could do nothing but follow his heart at this point.

His headache now worse than ever now that he had just rehashed all of his problems, Mercury stood up from his bed and headed towards the large, ornately carved doors. What he really needed was a walk in the gardens… and then perhaps to head to the chapel to pray for a little while. He needed to get reassurance of whether he was on the right path or not.

Everyone he passed in the hallways bowed to him and offered him the respectful greeting of "Your Majesty…" but did they really love him? Or was that only out of obligation? Did they really feel that he was a good king… or did they fear him because he had the most power in the kingdom and was here by Sol's will, apparently? Mercury couldn't help this sinking feeling in his stomach that he really was way off course in his life right now…

Passing through the gardens, with all the pink, yellow, and white flowers in bloom, did nothing to help his soul rest or help his head stop hurting. His boots crunched the gravel path heading towards the small chapel nestled in between two blooming cherry trees. It had three rows of pews and an altar that held their religion's symbol – the flaming heart of Sol – sculpted from precious stones.

The King knelt before the altar and then slid into the first row of pews to begin his prayers.

_Almighty Sol_… he began silently in his head…_ You created me and put me on the throne… but for what purpose? I am trying to follow what your plan for my life is… but I'm wondering if you really want me to keep chasing after Blaze. You know I love her, Sol… that I'd do anything for her. I really would… and I don't understand why I love her… why would you let me love her still? I've tried to forget her… but she haunts me! I can't get her out of my head! I just… love her… and I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so overwhelmed with everything… with this new law that makes everyone hate me, I don't care, because I know that I'm doing your will with this… but still, open up their hearts and minds to your purpose for them, too… and show them that this is what You want… _

He sighed, feeling like his prayers were going nowhere.

_Sol… I'm sorry. Just… help me be a better King… the King that you want me to be… the King that this land needs right now. I am your servant._

Feeling no more at peace than he had before, Mercury exited the chapel and strolled through the gardens… hoping for a sign of any kind that he was doing the right thing.

~~()~~

She had never been into lace and frills.

Blaze was more of a practical girl, wearing loose fitting clothes that she could fight in and be more comfortable.

But tonight… tonight she was going to see her Silver. And for that hedgehog, she would give him nothing but her best. She'd put on his favorite "outfit" and covered it with a large coverall robe so as to not arouse suspicion. They'd communicated and planned this rendezvous by sending each other little notes left in unobtrusive places. They were cryptic enough that if found, they'd be undecipherable to anyone else and thought of as child's games… but would be understand by just the two of them. And it all led up to tonight…

She exited her room and shut the door behind her. Blaze wasn't too worried about being caught by guards – not only could she take any of them in a fight no problem, but they wouldn't suspect her. As the Guardian, it was her job to always be alert and vigilant and protecting her Emeralds. As long as none of them could see underneath her robe and have a hint of what she was up to, Blaze would be able to leave the castle without any problems.

She made it to the gates that led outside the castle and was stopped by the guard, a large, strong, reddish echidna.

"Who goes there?"

Blaze pulled back her hood to reveal her face.

The echidna's face softened. "You may pass, Blaze. The emeralds up to something?"

"Yes," she lied, and held up the purple one she always carried with her. "And I also just need some time out of the castle… might head to town for a few days."

"Don't we all? Be careful out there."

"Thank you, Knuckles."

She bid the guard goodbye, and started heading to the old field where Silver had taught her how to fight, so long ago. Nostalgia filled her heart as she tread on the well-worn path. So many memories flooded her mind… from Silver flying her out here, holding her hand for the first time… to him helping her control her powers… to lying out here, sharing their dreams and hopes… it reminded her of just how far they had come as a couple. This field was their roots, their history… and now, it was where they were going to meet and finally enjoy each other again.

Blaze finally made it to the middle of the field, and spotted her knight looking for her in the moonlight. He stood there, bare-chested, showing off his toned muscles and shimmering sterling fur. Seeing his pillar-like body waiting for her to come love him was enough to get her excited. Oh, how she'd missed having and touching him…

Silver must have seen her by now, because a teal glow covered that amazing body and he floated towards her, as if he couldn't wait any longer. He dropped down a foot in front of her and grinned.

"Good evening, princess. Glad you could make it."

His eyes drifted over his wife's body and couldn't help but feel disappointed in her choice of attire – a long robe? Oh well… that wasn't gonna last long anyway…

Seeing his expression, Blaze gave him a flirty smile and slowly undid her robe, letting it fall to her feet and reveal what she was wearing underneath.

Silver couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as his eyes finally feasted on those curves he'd been deprived of for too long… oh… my… goodness…. She was….

"See something you like?" Blaze teased him, striking a pose.

"Y e a h…" Silver said, blinking as he admired her body and took a step towards her.

"Did you bring the blankets?" Blaze asked practically before they began.

"Yep," Silver assured and used his powers to unfold them at their feet.

But he couldn't wait any longer and didn't waste any more time, and he could sense that she didn't want to, either. He eliminated the distance between them by pulling Blaze as close to him as possible, so their torsos touched... and an incredible spark resulted as their bodies fit into each other. Their lips immediately found their other half and hungrily caressed them… needing to taste each other, and feel the softness and closeness they'd been missing and needing.

Silver's hands drifted up and down her back before heading south to tease at her waist and hips. Blaze purred furiously at this contact, her own hands gripping his back quills and massaging his neck. He loved everything he was feeling… her chest and body so close, her vibrating purrs, her hands exploring him, her strong, fiery kiss, her beautiful face…

This was his wife that he'd missed for so long… this was his woman.

The couple gently drifted to the soft blankets, their hands and bodies finally able to love and quench the craving for each other.

~~()~~

It couldn't be more than an hour before dawn… the flickies were mostly silent in the trees, but a few early risers were chirping in anticipation of the sun peeking over the horizon.

Silver and Blaze woke up from their nap, wrapped warmly in each other's arms. They could sense that it was time to get up, go back to their regular lives before either of them were caught missing, and hide again… but neither of them were anxious to leave their love behind just yet. Silver pulled Blaze closer to him, protecting her and never wanting to let go. After the magic they'd just experienced, how could they go back to hiding and being guard and guardian? No, he didn't care about anything else anymore… he would leave all of that behind. He and Blaze would run away, to another island where Mercury's laws wouldn't separate them… and be happy. It would be just the two of them, two soulmates, living happily ever after… he leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead. Blaze cuddled with her husband, nuzzling into his strong chest, still purring softly like she had been all night.

"I love you, Blaze…" Silver whispered tenderly into her ears.

She smiled happily and whispered back, "I love you, Silver…"

They spent another moment in peaceful silence before Silver spoke again.

"That was great… wonderful…thank you…"

"Yes…we needed it.." Blaze agreed, then shifted a little, uncomfortably.

"You okay?" Silver asked, concerned as he saw the look on her face.

Blaze immediately nodded. "Yeah… but we should probably head back…"

"Oh.. let's not, Blaze… let's just.. run away…and be together…" he hugged her tightly, realizing he didn't know how long it'd be until he could hold her again…

"Silver…" Blaze warned, feeling the discomfort again. "Please, you know we can't…"

He let out a large sigh, his heart hurting because Blaze kept rejecting him and kept shattering his dreams. "Oh…. Okay…" he sighed again and released her, watching her get up and start getting dressed. It wasn't fair that he couldn't have her when he needed and loved her so much…

Once Blaze had donned the robe again, she knelt next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Silver…" she hesitated, considering telling him now, but thought better of it when she saw how vulnerable his eyes looked. "Don't worry…. We're still together… and we still love each other…" she gently caressed his face. "We'll make it through this. This law won't last much longer… Coral told me that Mercury may be having doubts about it."

The last sentence caused Silver to perk up as he felt a jolt of hope.

"But until then… I won't leave you. And we'll make it, Silver. I promise."

He nodded and reached up to touch her soft cheek as well. "Okay, Blaze… I hope you're right…" He paused as his eyes studied her face, shining from the first rays of the morning sun.

"Bye… I'll see you later…"

"Bye…"

Silver watched as she disappeared into the sunrise, heading back to her real life…. And reminding him he had to get back to the castle as well. He stood up and stretched, feeling well rested for the first time in a while, yet still disappointed.

Oh well, he told himself as he started gathering up the blankets. It won't be like this forever, hopefully. There's nothing I can do if Blaze won't leave with me… I'll just have to suck it up until Mercury cracks… hopefully…

He headed back towards the castle, a smile overcoming his face as he replayed the events from their passion-filled night. Oh, that had been wonderful… finally getting to touch and love her again… it had been just like what they'd used to have every night –

Silver was still in a daze from the wonderful night he'd had with Blaze that he wasn't paying attention and, as he turned the corner heading back to his room, he ran smack-dab into two beings.

Taking a moment to regain his bearings and readjust his armor, Silver finally set his gold eyes on the pair. They were obviously a couple – the male had his arm around the female, making sure she was okay after the collision.

He was about to stutter out an apology for almost running them over, but couldn't get the words passed his lips as he realized just who stood before him. A young male koala, the spitting image of Gardon, stood beside none other than Queen Coral.

Silver gaped at them, wide-eyed. What exactly was going on here? Why was the Queen out at in the early morning, sneaking around in a long robe? And with a koala…. Surely she must know _that_ was illegal… and not to mention scandalous. Gardon had told him and Blaze his son was seeing a cat… but had he meant the Queen? Was Coral cheating on Mercury? He studied her face, but all he could read was an expression of nothing but pure shame before she turned away.

"Your Highness," He nodded to the young royal, then turned to the male. " And you're Gardon's son, aren't you? Tellus, is it?"

The koala didn't falter. "Yes, and you're Captain Silver, former husband of Princess Blaze."

His quills bristled at the word "former." _I still am her husband…_he thought, but said nothing.

Tellus crossed his arms. "I was escorting Her Highness back from her room."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "But you are not a guard. You have no right to escort the queen anywhere. Being with another species after dark, alone, is forbidden."

"But it is not after dark, the sun is already up."

"Being with the Queen, alone, in the early morning hours, is highly suspicious if nothing else. But since you claim to be escorting Her Majesty, from a mysterious outing nonetheless, when you are still in training to be a guard… that is illegal. With the new law in place, and since she is a different species than you… It calls for a few days in jail."

Tellus leaned forward as if he were about to say something …. But paused for a moment. Silver thought he saw fear in the young boy's eyes for a second, but he shook his head and continued, in a softer, less brazen voice, "You wouldn't turn us in, would you? You're against this law, too…."

Silver hesitated. He knew Tellus well enough to trust him, but he didn't dare speak treason while Coral was there. Anything he said would go straight back to Mercury… or would it? If she really was being unfaithful to him, then why would she tell him? He found himself stuck. He didn't even like this law… and this was an impossible situation. What if he did arrest Tellus, only for Mercury to find out his own wife was cheating on him? He couldn't do it… he believed infidelity was wrong, but not interspecies relationships. Oh, he wasn't even back in his room yet and –

It hit him. A way out. The only way.

"I'll have to let you two go… I'm not on duty at the moment."

Tellus looked down, and Silver had a feeling something wasn't right, when he heard:

"Silver, you know that's never an excuse. Rule #3."

Dang.

He cursed as all his instincts told him to run – but it was too late.

Gardon stepped into the open hallway, the torch in his hand illuminating his apologetic expression. "Silver, I'm sorry… but I must take you to jail for this. Failing to arrest is as bad as the crime itself. And I need to make an example out of someone… to make the other guards more vigilant."

He figured it out in an instant – it'd been a set up. The whole thing… Gardon had gotten his son to pretend to be with Coral, knowing he'd refuse to arrest him. And then Gardon would arrest him and make an example out of him, to show the other guards that they should take this law seriously.

Silver had been stabbed in the back.

The hedgehog inhaled sharply, then got his powers ready. He would fight Gardon if he had to….

"You used me," he spat, a teal light emitting from his gloves.

The koala said nothing, and calmly held up a small device containing one of the Sol Emeralds. Silver gasped as recognized it immediately, even before he felt his powers being drained from him. The device used the Sol Emeralds to temporarily take away his powers… and his one advantage over the older man. There was no way he'd win in a hand-to-hand fight against Gardon without the use of his telekinesis. As much as he hated the koala at that moment, it would be better to just take the punishment for now, as unfair as it was.

As his hands were bound with the rope, he took another glance at Tellus and the Queen… but they had run off already.

Gardon was silent as he led Silver towards the Sol Dungeon, the only place where criminals with powers could be locked up, as there were Sol Emeralds present to temporarily drain their powers. Silver obediently followed him, his heart sunk. What could he do? He thought that if he'd ended up here, it would be for getting caught with Blaze, not for failing to do his job. And not because Gardon had betrayed him.

Unthinkable.

Gardon shut the old, creaky door behind Silver, securing him in the cell. Silver slumped to the musty bench.

"Silver, listen…"

The hedgehog turned his head a little, wanting to believe that this wasn't happening… but no, Gardon's face was on the other side of cold, iron bars. Looking apologetic, as if…

"I'll explain all of this to you later… "

"What is there to explain?" he spat. "I'm your example. Get the other guards more in line and willing to follow orders. You used me because you knew I hated this law. Simple."

Gardon hung his head. "It's not that simple, Silver… you know, you're like a son to me…"

Silver whipped his head around to face him, his eyes flashing. "Do fathers betray their own sons?"

Gardon had nothing to say as he looked away for a moment, then hesitated. "No… but I hatd no choice. Also…." He trailed off and stiffened. "You'll only be in here for a few days… hopefully until everything calms down again. And I'll do everything I can to get you out."

His words reminded Silver of the old Gardon… but still, the situation and reality slapped him in the face.

"Hang in there, Silver… I'll let Blaze know, and she'll be down here soon."

Gardon headed back up to the castle, and Silver let out a sigh as everything sunk in. He thought that he'd eventually end up in jail, but not like this…


	5. Revelation

Chapter 5: Revelation

Jail.

It was a place that Silver actually was quite familiar with… the outside, at least. He'd spent many an hour just standing outside the metal bars, making sure the prisoners stayed put, bored to tears, daydreaming and thinking just to make the time go by. Sometimes he talked with the prisoners, but usually they were a quiet bunch…. And it was discouraged anyway. Usually he wasn't assigned to watch the prisons, but as more of a supervisor and planner for the lower ranking guards… but still, in his younger days, he'd spent many a night here.

He'd even been inside this very cell once before…

But in this case, familiarity didn't bring comfort… just chains around his wrists and ankles, chains that would be no problem to move if it weren't for the Sol Emerald draining him of his powers. Because he could easily use his powers to bend the bars on his cell and be free, Silver was essentially attached to one of the Sol Emeralds as it drained his power from him. The prison was made especially to keep those blessed with powers locked up, and only a Sol Emerald was strong enough to do the job.

He eyed the glowing red gem, his mind drifting off into the perfect escape plan. Blaze would soon be down to see him (if Gardon was being honest, and who knew… but assuming he was…) and since she could control those Emeralds, she would be able to free him, and then they could just run away, be free from everything, and just love each other… somehow, the cat would be brought to his way of thinking, and they'd be truly happy, finally.

Their relationship had never been an easy one… from the very first moment they'd met, Blaze had been whisked away from him. And it seemed like they faced trial after complication… disapproval, separation, battles, the law, and even now, Silver was in jail for loving Blaze. Again. They'd had to jump through hoops and lie and make up things, just to stay together. Just to love each other.

And yet, despite all of their hardships, Silver still believed they were meant to be. After all, it made sense… all of their trials were simply tests, given so that Silver and Blaze could prove that they really did love each other and belonged together. And each time they faced a hardship, the two of them just buckled down and faced it head on, only to come out with their bond still strong, and their hearts even closer.

What really kept Silver going was the way she loved him… they way they'd met… the way they understood each other like no one else could… they way that, despite of everything, they still managed to have an unbreakable bond. The way that it seemed that Sol had brought them together… and how he was keeping them together now. Silver believed that, as he always had. And it was for this reason he knew he couldn't give up on her or this relationship. If he lost Blaze… well, he might as well live the rest of his days rotting in this prison.

Which looked likely…

Silver sighed and stood up, stretching his aching legs. He still didn't understand why Gardon had deliberately betrayed him… it just didn't make sense. The koala had been his friend, his mentor, even a surrogate father figure. So why had he used him so cruelly? This had to be Mercury's work. Had to be. He clenched his jaw as he realized the King might have come to Gardon with an ultimatum…

_Even so, Gardon should have stood up to him… he doesn't like this law, either_, Silver thought. _But he figured he'd have to follow Mercury's law no matter what he believed._ _I guess that's what makes him the Captain… he's loyal to a fault. _

_And so are you…_

_Yes, but… to ideals and beliefs… not to any King. _

After stretching, Silver sad back down on the old wooden bench inside of his cell. He was getting bored down here… all of these thoughts crossing through his mind were old and tired, and had been here before. It seemed like he'd been down here a long time, just thinking and waiting for Blaze to come down for him… and rescue him, run away with him…

Tears pricked at his eyes, but he wiped at them, ashamed and angry for crying.

_You can't give up, Silver… you can't be weak. _

_But it's so hard when I don't have Blaze… _

Suddenly, the doors creaked open, blinding Silver with the light. He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the brightness drilling holes in his pupils. Blaze? She was here? And she was going to free him and hold him and kiss him and fly away with him and he'd hold her tight as they zoomed as far away from the kingdom as he could….

Once his vision adjusted, he was able to make out…

Gardon…

The hedgehog visibly slumped. Too emotionally weak to even yell at the traitor.

The captain silently approached the Sol Emerald and pushed a few buttons on the machine. He then moved to Silver's cell, removed a key from his pocket, and undid the bolt. The door swung free, and Gardon entered, key freely extended.

"Huh?" Silver wondered as the koala began unlocking his chains.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. "What's going on? Am I free?" Silver asked, confused as the chains loosened his limbs.

Gardon set his lips firmly in a line. "Come with me, Silver… I have good news… and bad news…"

Silver eyed him suspiciously, but wasn't about to complain as the Sol Emerald grew dim. He felt the familiar presence of his powers, and tested them to levitate himself. The hedgehog wanted right then to just zoom out of the castle, grabbing Blaze on his way out, but the koala was still holding the Sol Emerald device, and so he was still at his mercy. Reluctantly, he followed Gardon up the stairs, and through the castle walls. It was night time, as all the torches were lit to combat the inky blackness glaring from the windows. He didn't know what day it was or how long had passed… it felt like at least 3 days down in the dungeons.

The two finally came to Gardon's office, and sat down. Silver stared down the koala, expectantly.

"Well?"

Gardon looked down, ashamed. "Silver, first of all…. I need to apologize. I know that you may hate me right now, but I want to ease my conscience and let you know what happened. I need to tell you what I've been through… and why I was faced with an impossible decision."

"I'm listening," Silver said, clearly irritated.

"I told you my son was seeing a cat."

"The Queen."

Gardon leaned forward. "No, Silver. He's been seeing your other sister in law."

He raised an eyebrow. "Crystal?"

"Yes. Crystal. Thing is, since she is now an orphan, Mercury is her guardian, as I'm sure you know. And he's taken this duty to his sister in law a bit seriously. Well, a day or so ago, he caught both Tellus and Crystal kissing. He was… very, very upset, to say the least. He came to me, saying… 'How can I trust you to watch over the whole castle, if you can't watch over your own family?'…. he went on an awful tirade… and threatened to lock up my son. I begged him not to do it. I know the condition of those dungeons and I don't want my boy near there. He's 16, Silver…I didn't want him to go through it at that age."

He narrowed his eyes. "I did…"

"I know… and I'm sorry for that, too…I did everything I could back then to prevent it… and I've done that today as well. But back to my story.

"I begged Mercury to not lock up Tellus. I reasoned with him, said I would forbid any more contact between him and Crystal, said I had no knowledge of their relationship, said he was only 16… I did everything. And Mercury finally agreed to let me and him go, graciously….but said I'd have to make my guards more vigilant so that we could catch more of these… happenings… I certainly agreed to that.

"This was about.. oh, a week and half ago. What I didn't agree to, was him calling me to his throne room every day, asking if I'd made an example out of someone. He seemed convinced that unless I arrested a guard for negligence and not doing their duty… they would continue to look the other way. I told him that I would do what I could and I'd make sure that my men and women were doing their jobs."

Gardon looked right at Silver.

"And then he mentioned you specifically. He said he knew that you didn't like this law and that I should keep an extremely close eye on you…. It's why I told you to be very careful when I saw you with Blaze that one night. It's why I told you that it was in your best interest to not be in the castle. It's why I put you on night duty… because I knew that if push came to shove… I'd have to do what the King asked… or lose both my job and my son. It seemed like every time I saw him, he asked if I'd arrested one of the guards, asked how you were doing…. It was obvious he wanted your head on a platter."

The Captain swallowed painfully. " It seemed like the only way to keep my own son out of prison was to send you there."

"It was an impossible dilemma… I couldn't do this to you… and yet, how could I send my son to prison, just because he likes Crystal? I didn't believe in this law either, Silver… you know that. But I had to follow orders, that's what I've always promised to do. And I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'd sent my own son to prison. It wasn't that I would have locked you up otherwise… but I was left with little choice. What could I do?"

Silver looked down… thinking everything through. He couldn't imagine being under such an impossible choice. He wasn't a father… but he tried to imagine being forced to choose between, say, locking up Blaze, and locking up Gardon…. It would be a hard thing to do, but the choice would be clear for him.

"I'm sorry, Silver… I hope you can find it in that heart of gold to forgive me." Gardon reached across the table to put a hand on top of Silver's.

The hedgehog studied the eyes of his mentor, seeing genuine remorse. He wanted to forgive him for this, and he obviously felt sorry. He still didn't like being betrayed… but for now, he could understand.

"It's okay, Gardon… I wasn't in there that long… and I realize you have no choice."

"Thank you, Silver… these are tough times, for everyone…"

"So, how did you get me out?"

"Well…. That's the other thing."

Gardon stood up and walked over to the nearby bureau, and picked up something. Silver watched him curiously. Gardon returned, a dark blue uniform in hand, and extended it to the hedgehog.

"What's this?" Silver asked, knowing it wasn't the uniform of a promotion… the captian's own uniform was a lighter blue color.

"Silver," he sighed. "The only way I could get you out of jail….. was to put you in the army."

The blood drained from his face. "WHAT?"

"As a general."

Silver gaped at the man. "Me? A general in the army? You MUST be joking. I can't do that… "

"No, Silver. I was told, by Mercury, to select some members in the guard, especially ones with powers, to enlist in the army to build it up. Eggman Nega has allied with one of our close nations…and this means war. We need more troops. And you are most qualified to be a general."

Silver took a moment to digest everything. He was now a general? It didn't seem possible… he was going to go to war!

"Wait a minute, Gardon. This means I'll have to leave Blaze here." He slammed down the uniform. " I'm not doing it."

"No, Silver, that's not it at all…That's the OTHER thing. I haven't talked with Blaze yet about enlisting, but once we explain our plan to her, I'm sure she won't object."

"I doubt that… she refuses to leave the castle." He rolled his eyes, feeling more and more helpless.

"You don't understand, Silver. This is a chance for the two of you to be together…. Outside the castle, away from the guards, away from Mercury, most importantly. You'll be free from the law, and able to be together. I know it's not exactly ideal, since you will be at war… but both of you are born fighters."

He leaned in even closer. "It's the only thing I could do to help you…. To make everything work out. I've done everything I could, Silver." Gardon stood up and placed a hand on Silver's shoulder. "I wish you and Blaze all the best."

Silver looked up. "…. Thank you, Gardon."

The hedgehog stood up, clutched his new uniform to his chest, and headed towards his and Blaze's old room, ready to deliver the semi-good news.

~~()~~

"What do you mean, no?"

Blaze looked away from her husband, her golden eyes coming to rest on the corner of their bed. She knew it wasn't safe for him to be here, that the walls had eyes and ears and they could get caught… but since it was so early in the morning , and it was inevitable that they have this talk, she wasn't too worried about him getting caught anymore. She was more worried about what was going to come next. Blaze watched him look at her pleadingly, passionately begging her to come with him…

"If I have to go into the army anyway…. Why don't you come with me and fight by my side? Isn't that better than us hiding out all the time? It's the perfect opportunity. We'll get a chance to be together and be away from the castle, away from Mercury, away from everything… isn't that what you want, Blaze? Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me?"

"I love you, Silver…" she said with a sad smile, feeling a bit guilty she hadn't explained this to him earlier.

"Then why do you want to stay here?"

"I have to stay here, Silver…. You don't know – "

"Just bring the dang Emeralds with you!" He yelled at her.

Blaze was being oddly calm. "It's not just the Emeralds-"

"Then why? Why do you insist on staying in the castle, always? Why can't we just run away together? What is so important to you here that you can't go with your own husband?"

He was getting emotional. "I don't understand this, Blaze!"

Blaze said nothing, and merely took his hand. He stopped and looked at her, pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Why, Blaze? Why don't we just run away together…?"

She took his hand and laid it on top of her abdomen. Silver's eyes got huge as he felt a small bump.

What?

_She's… she's…._

He traced a hand over her warm, round stomach again, as if making sure that this was real, and he wasn't hallucinating. Blaze was… he almost couldn't complete the thought. It was unreal.

His jaw was slack as he continued to stare at her abdomen, everything sinking in.

How had he not noticed it the other night…?

"I meant to tell you earlier…" her voice was quiet, humble. "But then father died… and then Mercury decreed our separation… there was never a good time. I only found out a couple weeks ago…. I'm sorry for not telling you…"

"Blaze…." He whispered, studying her eyes. "This changes everything…."

There was no way he was leaving her behind now. No way. He didn't care about what they would do to him. This was his wife, and this was their child. "I can't leave you now…"

His eyes grew moist, and Blaze offered him a smile. "It'll be alright. Cats have short pregnancies."

"But then he'll be here… or she…"

"I don't know yet."

Silver looked down, almost wishing she hadn't told him this at all. It was now a thousand times harder to have to leave his wife behind… now that she was pregnant. But he knew that she couldn't come fight with them now… it was too risky for the baby.

"I've sworn my doctor to secrecy, if that's what you're worried about."

"Hardly…" he breathed, shaking his head, his whole head feeling like it was about to explode. "How far along are you?"

"She told me that I have about a month or two until I'll be in labor. And then… we'll be parents."

_To a hybrid, a second class citizen,_ he thought, then hated himself for a moment. So he said, "That's it?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can keep hiding it?"

"I'll do what I have to do."

Of course she would. Silver looked down, filled with mixed emotions. He was kinda thrilled to be a parent, but upset that it had to come under these circumstances… that he couldn't be here for his wife while she really needed him to protect her. Blaze was no doubt a tough woman, but pregnancy was no easy thing to go through, especially alone. And she wouldn't be able to really do much fighting while she was here… just lay low and not draw attention.

"Silver, when you leave tomorrow I want you to take something with you. " Silver looked up, and Blaze was holding the purple Sol Emerald. "Take this, so that if anything happens, I'll be able to find you, no matter where you are."

He stood up and took the Emerald from her, sticking it in his chest pocket, close to his heart. The couple took hands and tried to smile. Blaze leaned forward and kissed his lips, putting her arms around his weak, slumping frame for a moment, trying to comfort him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'll write you letters every day."

He nodded, slowly. "So will I…"

"I'll be okay, Silver… we'll make it." She squeezed his hands.

He squeezed back. "Yes… yes, we will."


End file.
